Terra Waroh
Description Terra is an odd one. Spending her days in the guise of herself in her younger years, she is actually in her twilight years after retiring. In her old age, Terra retired and spent years trying to relax and enjoy life. "Consolidate her gains" if you ask her about that time now. While she lost most of her physical prowess, what little the military training developed into her, her capability with the supernatural blossomed. On the rumor that there was a new portal, a way to a place called Skyholme... a place that her contact insisted had magic that could make her look and feel young again. Terra sold or left behind what she had left to make the journey. To seek out such a place. She found it. Skyholme. Magic that could make her look as young as she once was. While she still lacks the capability to revitalize her body back to its younger state of health and skill, Terra has entered the mercenary scene both as a means to accumulate funds as well as the best way to redevelop her combat capability and personal power. Her youth spent in military service to her people is again coming to the forefront of her life as a useful experience survived. Between mercenary outings, she draws an income both as a soldier able to demonstrate a lifetime of experience and tactical knowledge, but also as a trainer and leader. She does not have too much pride to walk a shift as a guard. Neither will she let energetic recruits mouth off to her, unless they want to give her a large set of pushups or other training punishment. Using the earnings of her first mercenary job in Skyholme and earnings working as a guard, she hired a Lieutenant and a group of Elite Soldiers to work under her command. So far, she is focusing on local security and settlement defense, not encroaching on adventurer guilds. Timeline Before Skyholme, she has mentioned that she lived among the Cezhra people. She speaks little of her life there, beyond wanting her remains to be returned to her people when her time ends. Rova 7, 4707: Terra arrived in Skyholme and made a connection with a mortician named David. Rova 13, 4707: Gregor and the initial teams of Elite Soldiers joined under Terra's employ. Business "Gregor" the Lieutenant He is a young human man with a chip on his shoulder and a big mouth. He and Terra met at a bar, where he had been running his mouth about how great he thought he was and how he could win at anything. Terra, wrapped in her youth with magic, called him out to put action to his words. First, he challenged her to an arm-wrestling match and won with little effort. She then challenged him to an intellectual exercise, a riddle. He failed tremendously, embarrassing himself in front of his mates. He then challenged her to a recitation of battle tactics and counters, which she trounced him on. Her final challenge was to name the people under his command. When he could not recall all those under his command to name in his drunken stupor, Terra further embarrassed him with hours of her recalling the names of all those under her command over the years as her enchantment lapsed and her true age showed itself. Since that meeting, Gregor has a deep and loyal respect for Terra and chooses to follow her even though he is also paid to do so. Gregor and Terra often talk late into the night, as she pours her years of experience and wisdom into him. Gregor, willing and wanting to develop as a wiser and more successful commander of men and women as he earns their respect and willingness to follow him. "Frederic" the Partner He was originally brought on the team simply because he is Gregor's lover and they are something of a package deal. However, when Terra learned that Frederic is a skilled legal representative with specialization in military law, she hired him on as a paid member of the team to lead a group of information specialists. Now, Frederic and his team negotiate the legal paperwork and are the keeper of records. Frederic himself has an aristocratic flair, despite being disowned by his parents when he ran out on an arranged marriage. It is unclear if the arranged marriage to a woman he still hates to this day led to his current preferences or if he has always been attracted to men, as Frederic often brings up in drunken conversation. But, regardless of the circumstances that led him to his present, Frederic and Gregor are a happy couple and both insist that the secret of their relationship is mutual attraction and respect with healthy amounts of mutual trust. Category:Character